Recently, electronic instruments need high integration and performance more and more according to the development of a semiconductor industry and user needs, and thus a semiconductor device that is a core part of an electronic instrument also needs high integration and performance. However, it has a difficulty in realizing a fine structure for high integration of the semiconductor device.
For example, if a design rule is decreased to realize the fine structure, it has a difficulty in obtaining desired properties because the electrical resistance of a conductive pattern increases.